1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an excavation control system for a hydraulic excavator.
2. Background Information
An area-limiting excavation control has been conventionally proposed that causes a bucket of a working unit to move along a designed terrain that indicates a target shape of an excavation object in a construction machine that includes a drive unit, a revolving unit provided in a revolvable manner on the drive unit, and the working unit provided on the superstructure (see, for example, International Publication No. WO 95/30059).
Further, a method is known for determining a designed terrain based on a target work surface calculated from electronic data of a plan, and from a position of a bucket calculated from position information received from a GS antenna device (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-265954).